


Aesthetic Conscience universe

by somuchcloser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchcloser/pseuds/somuchcloser
Summary: Please read SordidHumor's Conscience series - it's brutal and beautiful.





	Aesthetic Conscience universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sordidhumor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordidhumor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conscience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323237) by [sordidhumor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordidhumor/pseuds/sordidhumor). 



> https://archiveofourown.org/series/14548

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do

About you now 

\- oasis


End file.
